Decisions
by Dark-Liz
Summary: Yami has a decision to make that could change his life.(This is been posted by me, but the story is by a friend who is too shy to put it on the net herself. so be nice when reviewing)


Decisions.

Disclaimer – If I did own these characters would I be writing fan fiction?

The song is called ' It Doesn't Matter' and is on the Buffy the vampire soundtrack so I don't own that either

I don't own this story it was written by a friend who is too shy to put it on the net them self, so I am doing it for them. Please be nice when you review.

*…* - Yami's thoughts

Yami sat quietly watching Yugi and his friends playing baseball. He smiled slightly at Joey and Tristan's antics, while the others were doubled over laughing. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed someone sit down next to him. A young woman, about seventeen, with dark red hair.

" Nice day isn't it?"

" Quite"

" Is that your brother playing over there? He looks quite a bit like you."

" No…yes…um it is hard to explain."

The girl nodded.

" Yami!" Yugi came running up to him. " Do you want to play?"

Yami shook his head  "No, it is ok."

Yugi pulled a puppy dogface " Please?"

Yami looked down " No, I do not want to repeat what happened last time."

" That was not my fault, but if you are sure."

Yugi turned and ran back to his friends.

" He's growing apart from you." Spoke the girl.

" What do you mean?"

The girl looked at him. " You will have to leave him, you know that. When you go nothing will change, he will have his friends and will forget about you." She spoke harshly.

Yami stood suddenly " Who are you to say that? How do you know that will happen?"

" It doesn't about you, Yami. Yugi has his friends, when you go you will not be missed."

The girl laughed evilly and disappeared, leaving Yami standing there.

" Hey Yami!"

He turned to the voice calling him, it was Joey.

" Hey we're goin' for ice cream, comin'?"

Yami nodded and taking one last look around joined Yugi and his friends

It doesn't matter what I want 

_It doesn't matter what I need_

_It doesn't matter if I cry_

_Don't matter if I bleed_

_You've been on a road_

_Don't know where it goes or where it leads._

(Couple hours later)

The girl's words kept repeating through Yami's head.

' When you go, nothing will change. He will have his friends and will forget about you.'

"Yami?"

Yugi's Grandpa snapped him out of his thoughts. He turned to the older man.

" Yes? What is it?"

" I was wondering if you were hungry, you have been up here awhile on your own."

" Thank you for your concern, but I am fine I just have a lot on my mind."

" Anything I can help with?"

" No, I can handle it, but again thank you."

" If you're sure. I'll be downstairs, I'll call you before I leave to get Yugi."

Yami nodded and turned back to the window.

* Yugi is out with his friends. *

He turned and walked out the room.

" I am going for a walk."

" Ok Yami. Be careful."

(Couple minutes later)

Yami wondered through the streets.

' Yugi has his friends and you will not be missed.'

Again the girl's words echoed in his mind.

*Maybe she is right. Maybe I am not needed. *

He shook his head.

* No Yugi is my friend. Or is he? Now that I think about it, what about that argument we had a few weeks ago? *

Yami sat on a bench.

* He did not talk to me for sometime and today he did not ask me to join him. Maybe it is starting. He is…? *

Yami stood and slowly walked back to the Game Shop.

It doesn't matter what I want 

_It doesn't matter what I need_

_If you've made up your mind to go_

_I won't beg you to stay_

_You've been in a cage,_

_Throw you to the wind you fly away._

Yami placed the finished note on the small table. He pulled a tick coat over his usual blue jacket. Carefully he removed his puzzle and placed it next to the note. Taking one last look behind him, he smiled at the fun memories he had, before picking up his bag.

* I'm doing the right thing. *

" Good bye" he whispered before closing the door and walking out into the dark streets.

It doesn't matter what I want 

_It doesn't matter what I need_

(20 minutes later)

Yami stood on the platform of the station, holding a ticket in his hand.

" The 11.30 train has been delayed and will now arrive in another 10 minutes. Sorry about the delay." Boomed the speaker.

He sighed and continued to wait.

(Back at the Game Shop)

Grandpa walked in through the door, followed by Yugi, who was carrying a small box.

" I hope he likes it, it took me ages to find It." Spoke Yugi.

" I'm sure he will. Why did you buy it?"

Yugi sighed, " You know the argument I had with him, he apologized to me."

" Yes?"

" Well it turns out he was right the whole time and he apologized for nothing. This is my way of saying I'm sorry."

" Ok, well go put it under the stairs. I'll see if he has come back yet."

Yugi nodded and put the box in the cupboard. Turning and walking back to the stairs, he noticed something on the table.

* Strange *

Slowly he walked over and picked up the note. Shook became clearly visible as he read the note over and over.

" This isn't happening." He picked up the puzzle on the table. "Yami? Yami?"

" He's not here Yugi." Spoke his Grandpa as he walked back downstairs. Yugi put Yami's puzzle in his pocket.

" Grampa which station is closer train or bus?"

" I don't know. Why?"

" Please Grampa think."

Grandpa thought for a moment.

" Train is my best guess."

" Maybe I can catch him before…" Yugi mumbled before turning and running out the door and down the street.

" Yugi! Yugi where are you going?"

Solomon locked the door and followed his Grandson.

It doesn't matter if I cry 

_Don't matter if I bleed_

" ALL ABOARD!" yelled the guard.

Yami took one last look around the station before boarding the train. As he put his bags in the overhead compartment he heard the guards whistle and the train jerked as it started to move out of the station.

Yugi ran onto the station platform as he heard the train whistle blow.

" Yami?" he called at the top of his voice " Yami?"

He stood still on the platform, watching the last carriage disappear into a tunnel.

" Yami?" he whispered before falling to his knees, crying. He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

" Grampa…" he spoke.

" I know Yugi, I know." Solomon pulled his grandson into his arms.

" He's gone Grampa, he's gone." Sobbed Yugi.

Solomon tried his best to calm his grandson.

" We'll find him."

" He's gone." Repeated Yugi over and over.

(Meanwhile) 

Yami lay quietly sleeping, his head resting on his arms. Small rivers of tears fell down his cheeks, as had many before.

Feel the sting of tears 

_Falling on this space_

_You left for years_

Please read and review. BE NICE THIS IS HER FIRST FAN FICTION. She may write the sequel if she gets good reviews and can think of a song to put in it.


End file.
